Microwave circuit components, whether of the hybrid or monolithic type, are customarily mounted in metallic packages which provide EMI and RFI shielding. Typically, a substrate on which the hybrid or monolithic circuits are mounted, is supported within a grounded metallic housing. Connections to the circuits are made through insulated input and output ports in the housing. Such metal packages, while effective to provide shielding, are costly and difficult to fabricate particularly as the microwave components and the supporting substrates become smaller and smaller. A need therefore exists for a compact, inexpensive and easy-to-fabricate microwave circuit package. Applicant has found that all of these desirable characteristics may be realized by fabricating the circuit package of metallized, low cost, ceramic components. By metallizing the outer surfaces of the ceramic package components in more than one plane, continuity of the electrically conductive surfaces for shielding purposes and for maintaining the package at ground potential is readily achieved.